Remember Me?
by xXGoldie12Xx
Summary: June 23rd is a dead day to Nico and Chad. It was the day they stopped being friends. Now Sonny is on a mission to find out why. Being the new girl in town, nobody will tell her,so she will have to figure it out herself. Better than it sounds. SlightChanny
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok first chapter! Hopefully ya'll like it. I came up with this story idea after watching Starstruck but I wan't 13 yet so I couldn't put it on fanfiction, so I'm writing it now. I know Sonny and Chad are dating now, but I wanted to make it when they weren't, so this takes place after Sonny with a Chance of Dating. Hope you like it.

Chapter 2

"SONNY!" Tawni Hart yelled through the halls of Condor studios. She was sitting at her dressing room table, putting on her coco-moco lipgloss.

"What?" Sonny yelled running in. "What's the matter? Is something on fire?"

"No, Marshall just told us to clean out that storage closet by Nico and Grady's dressing room." Tawni said. "Go start." She told Sonny waving her off with her hand.

"Aren't you going to help?" Sonny asked.

"As if!" Tawni exclaimed. While others would yell at Tawni for not helping, Sonny could only smile at her blond haired friend.

"Fine, I guess I'll do it myself." Sonny said walking out the door but at last minute turned around. "Hey, Tawni, do you know where Nico is? I haven't seen him all day."

"Of corse he's not here, it's June the 23rd! Don't you know anything?" Tawni said.

"Um, what's so bad about June the 23rd?" Sonny asked.

Tawni swirled around in her chair till she was facing Sonny. "I almost forgot, your new here. June 23rd is like the Revalutionary War in one day." Tawni said.

"What's so bad about it?" Sonny asked sitting down on Tawni's lepord printed chair.

"I can't tell you. I swore to Nico I wouldn't talk about it." Tawni said shrugging.

"But you can tell me, I'm part of the So Random family now!" Sonny exclaimed standing up.

"Sorry, Sonny." Tawni said then turned around to face her mirror.

"Fine, I'll go start on the closet." Sonny said walking out.

Sonny didn't think the closet would have that many boxes in it. She was thinking of a small storage closet, not a mailroom full of boxes! She grabbed a couple of boxes and ran back to her and Tawni's dressing room. Tawni had gone to the cafateria with Grady and Zora, so Sonny was all alone. She opened the first box. It was full of rubber chickens. Sonny grabbed a sharpie and wrote props on the side. It went on like this for awhile. Sonny would run to the closet/mailroom and grab boxes, then run back to her dressing room, open them, and then lable them.

A while later, Sonny came across a box that was labled Nico's stuff. Curious, Sonny opened it. The first thing on top was a picture of young Nico with a young blond haired and blue eyed boy. Sonny put it to the side. Next came a scrapbook. Sonny flipped through the pages. The same blond haired boy was on every page.

She pulled two movies next. One was called _Destruction_ and the other was called _The Boys are Coming Back._ She pulled out a small notebook next and laid it on her chair. Then she pulled out the last thing. A paper with the date June 23rd on it. A giant x was drwed through it. Sonny picked up the picture of young Nico with the boy.

"Who are you?" She whispered. She put the movies, scrapbook, picture, and paper back in the box, forgetting about the notebook. Just as she laid the box with the other boxes, Nico walked in.

"Hey Sonny," he said sounded low and sad. He dragged his feet on the ground which was very unusual. He normally jumped everywhere he went, smiling like it was the best day ever. Staring at this Nico made Sonny feel, well, depressed.

"Hey Nico!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Have you seen my phone?" Nico asked in the same voice he used before.

"No, sorry, I haven't." Sonny replied.

"Oh, ok, thanks anyway. I'll just look for it tomorrow." Nico said walking away.

Sonny waited a few seconds after Nico left before she began to walk toward the cafateria to get some frozen yogert. She passed by the Mackenzie Falls stage and stopped by the entrance. She stared at the Banned Wall. Chad had taken down every picture down except one. Nico's. Sonny had found out her the blond haired boy was in the picture.

_Chad. Dylan. Cooper._

A/N: Please tell what you think so far! THANK-YOU


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, sorry for the last chapter! I meant to put chapter 1 but put chapter 2. Thanks to Smile. Laugh. Shine for pointing that out to me! Ok, now here's a spotlight moment for you!

Smile. Laugh. Shine : Thank-you for commenting! Sorry for putting chapter 2 instead of chapter 1, I meant chapter 1. And yes, I did pick the # 23 randomly, but now that I think about it, it sounds kinda weird. Anyway, THANK-YOU!

So yah, here is Chapter 2. It's kinda short, for me anyway, but oh well.

Please comment!

Chapter 2 (officially)

Sonny had forgotten all about the notebook. When she came back from getting her yogurt, she thought it was her secret song book and hid it in a drawer. Only at the end of the day, did she remember it. She was pulling it out, thinking it was her songbook, when she noticed Nico's name scribbled at the top.

She opened it, curious, before remembering about the box. She stuffed in her purse, so she could look at it when she got home. While waiting outside for her mother to come pick her up she went over her day. Other than when Nico came and asked about his phone, Sonny hadn't seen Nico, nor Chad, all day.

Sonny's mother pulled up and Sonny got in her car.

When Sonny got home she ran to her room and took out the notebook. Just as she was about to open it her phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello." Sonny said.

"Hey, it's Chad." Chad said he seemed sad.

"Oh, hey Chad, what's up?" Sonny said pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Nothing, I just called to ask you a question." Chad replied.

"What is it?" Sonny asked getting curious.

"Well, um, I was just wondering. You know, I was sorta hoping you would know, and I didn't want to call Blondie or Zora or Grady. And So I was wondering -" He stuttered but Sonny cut him off.

Sonny knew what he was going to ask before it came out of Chad's mouth. "WasNicoatthestudiotoday?" He asked in a rush.

"No, Chad, he wasn't at the studio today." Sonny said.

"Oh, um ok. Thanks." Chad said.

Sonny was astonished. She had never heard Chad say thank-you before. _I guess being sad makes him sweet_, Sonny thought.

"No problem." Sonny replied.

"Bye." Chad said.

"Bye." Sonny said hanging up.

Just as she was about to open the notebook, her mother called out, "Time for dinner!" Sonny left the notebook closed on her bed and walked out the door. All through dinner she wondered if maybe Chad had a notebook like Nico's or maybe a box even.

The next day Nico was back. He seemed totally fine. Sonny didn't dare tell Nico she found his box, but she didn't stop pesturing Tawni all day.

", tell me." Sonny bagged following Tawni into the cafateria.

"You'll just have to ask Nico or Chad." Tawni said.

"Ask me or Nico what?" Chad asked coming up behind them. He was dressed in his Mackenzie Falls uniform.

"NOTHING!" Sonny exclaimed.

"It's obviously something." Chad said.

"You might get sad if I ask you." Sonny said softly.

"Pft, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't _do_ sad." Chad gloated.

"Fine," Sonny said crossing her arms. "Why aren't you and Nico friends anymore?"

Chad kept a straight face, but Sonny saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes. "Please, why would I ever be friends with _him_?" Chad said bitterly. He pushed passed Sonny and walked toward the lunch line.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Well just stop, because I have nothing to say about him." Chad said grabbing a steak and walking off.

"What about when you called last night?" Sonny asked running after him.

"It was just a phone call, Sonny." Chad said sitting down.

Sonny leaned against the table. "Really? Cause it seemed like you really cared." Sonny said softly.

Chad looked at Sonny. "I have _nothing_ to say about him."

Sonny walked back to the Prop House. When she walked in, Nico stood up. Everybody was there. Grady, Nico, Tawni, and Zora. "Tawni, told me you wanted to know." He said.

"Um, Yah." Sonny said coming in and sitting down.

"Well, I'm going to tell you." Nico said.

A/N: Ok, so this is kinda short, but this seemed like a great place to end the chapter! Please comment and tell me what you think. Next chapter, Nico will tell Sonny what happened to his and Chad's friendship.

Also I was thinking of doing a story for Shake It Up!. I have the plot already but I'm not sure if I should write it. So please tell me if you would like me to write a Shake It Up! story.

= )


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, so far ya'll are saying you like this story. Which is awsome! I'm going to give some shout-outs like I always do. These are from the comments on chapter 2. So here we go,

cassy: Thank-you for commenting and thank-you for telling me I'm good. It means a lot to me! I think I will write my Shake It Up! story. It may be awhile, because I want to finish at least my Wizards vs. Mermaids story first, or at least get a little further in it. Thank-you for commenting.

MirandaKP: Thank-you for commenting on this story. I hope you came back to read this chapter. I really do hope you like this one. = )

Channyluver80: Thanks for commenting, I hope you enjoy this chapter. When I used to be 12, I used to just read Sonny with a Chance fan-fics, and a lot of them would be exactly the same, so I'm trying to make any stories I write to be original. = )

Smile. Laugh. Shine. : You rock. You commented on both of my stories, so your like awesome.

I Know Love Hurts 2010 : Thank-you for commenting. I hope you like this chapter. = )

Chapter 3

Sonny sat still on the couch, and waited for Nico to talk. "It was when we were fourteen, two years ago." Nico began.

"Chad and I were bestfriends. I was just starting on So Random! and he was filming Mackenzie Falls. We bumped into eachother at the frozen yogert machine. It was my first day and I was scared silly, but lucky for me, it was Chad's first day too. He reassured me I would be fine, and BAM, we were bestfriends." Nico said. "We spent every waking hour together. When I went to the cafateria, he went. When he went to do an iterveiw for his hit new show, I was supporting him from backstage. We were inseperable."

"So one day, Chad and I were hanging out at our favorite ice cream shop, Willa's was its name. There was this really cute cashregister girl. Chad had it for her badddddddddddddddd. He was in love! So he walked up to her and started talking to her, then when he came back he was really grumpy, ya know. So he drove me home and dropped me off, and I just thought he was angry about the girl, but that apparently wasn't the case. Chad wouldn't talk to me for DAYS! I was so depressed, because, well, Chad was a part of me." Nico said looking down. "So I confronted him. He wouldn't even respond though. Apparently the girl at Willa's had told him something about me. Then came the Tween Choice awards. Chad and I were still fighting. And then as you know, Chad said those things."

"That's why he said that stuff? All because he was angry?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny, rivals like the ones between So Random and Mackenzie Falls don't just magically appear. There has to be something behind it all. Anyway, the next day I confronted Chad again. And, well, we got into a fight. Like real fight. Not one of those silly quarlls you seem to go around having with him. Like the type the causes marriges to fall apart. Or in our case, friendships. We both stormed different ways then. I left Chad with a bloody nose and black eye." Nico said.

"Did he hit you?" Sonny asked.

"No, he was to much of a coward." Nico said.

"Ok, I'm still lost. What was the fight even about?" Sonny asked.

"He won't tell any of us." Tawni said standing up. "Don't even try to pry it out of him."

"Anyway," Nico said, "that's it."

"That's it! There has to be more!" Sonny exclaimed.

"There was, much, much, more." Nico said his voice cracking. "But I rather not talk about it."

"Nico." Sonny said softly standing up. "You'll have to talk about it some time."

Nico shook his head. "We said things that left scars, Sonny. I even considered leaving So Random for awhile. I'll never forget them, no matter what. The words we used aren't even in your vocabulary."

"Like cuss words?" Sonny asked.

Nico nodded. "And much much worse."

Nico walked away with his head held down. "So that's it?" Sonny asked.

"That's all he ever told us." Zora said.

"But something is missing. Like what did that cashregister girl say? Or what about Chad not hitting Nico. We all know Chad, and he would totally hit someone. Maybe it wasn't the fact that Chad is a coward, maybe it's just that Chad didn't have the heart to hit his bestfriend." Sonny said. "Something's off! I can feel it."

Her cast members only shrugged. "I'm going to go check on Nico." Grady said.

Sonny followed him out the door, but turned toward the parking lot. Something was off, and Sonny was going to figure it out even if it took her, her whole life time. The first place to start is where it all began. Willa's. She got into her car and drove off.

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper sat in his dressing room reading his script. He had put all the pictures back up on the banned wall. Usually, Chad would be out with his friends, but that isn't what Chad wanted to do today. He was still upset over June 23rd, and also he was upset about Sonny.

_No way_, did he want her to find out what went down with him and Nico. Chad didn't even want to know himself. His stomach growled. He had a craving for ice cream. He grabbed his leather jacket and walked toward the parking lot. Once there he got in his car and drove off to Willa's.

A/N: Not a big fan of this chapter. It's probably really dissapointing, and really confusing. Sorry, but I promise it will get better! I already have it planned out. So don't worry. Hopefully this will be the only sucky chapter. By the way, if you like Wizards of Waverly Place, then check out my other story I'm writing, Wizards vs. Mermaids.

Comment!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, here's Chapter 4. And here is my replys to comments.

MirandsKP : Thanks for commenting and Chad loves you too! : )

Threewordseightletters: Ha ha, you wrote A LOT of reallys. I hope you like this chapter and thank-you for commenting.

Smile. Laugh. Shine : I LOVE YOU! You totally rock! Thanks for telling me the chapter wasn't dissapointing, it made me feel a lot better. And yes, I guess Grady sorta did replace Chad. And I sorta planned it out that Grady came right after the fight between them and they just clicked, ya know. And by the way, you rock. Just thought I would tell you that again. = )

* * *

Chapter 4

Sonny entered Willa's wearing a hoodie that covered her head. It had taken her a while to get there. Her car had ran out of gas so she had to stop at the gas station. She walked over to the line, next to a boy around her age. At least she thought so, she could only see his back-side. He orderd his ice-cream. Choclate. Normal but also Sonny's favorite. When the man turned around to walk out he bumped into Sonny.

"_Sonny_?" Chad Dylan Cooper asked.

"Oh, heyyyyyyyyyyy Chad. Hows, how is it going." Sonny asked.

"Fine." Chad said.

"That's good." Sonny said.

"Yah," Chad replied.

"So, what do you like about this place?" Sonny asked digging for information.

"I don't know. It brings back old memories I guess." Chad said.

"What kind of memories?" Sonny asked taking a step toward him.

"Why do you even care." Chad asked taking a step back.

Sonny took a step back too. "I d-don't." Sonny stuttered.

"Good." Chad said.

"Good." Sonny replied.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"Can you please order or leave, your holding up the line." The cashregister girl said.

"Oh, of course." Sonny said. "One Choclate, please."

The girl scooped it up and handed it to Sonny. "That will be $2.32."

Sonny looked down at her wallet which was empty. She looked over at Chad and smiled in a sort of pathetic way. Chad shook his head laughing as he paid for Sonny.

"Sorry, Chad. I'll pay you back." Sonny said taking a seat at a table, across from Chad.

"No need. It was only like two dollars." Chad said liking his ice cream.

"And 32 cents." Sonny argued.

"Sonny, are we really going to fight about this?" Chad asked.

"No." Sonny said hanging her head, then throwing it up again. "So when you were talking about memories, where you perhaps talking about a girl and a, maybe, boy?"

"Nico told you, didn't he?" Chad asked.

"Only some! I am dying to figure out some more." Sonny exclaimed.

Chad sat still. He was quiet, really quiet. Sonny thought she had upset him.

"Emma." Chad said.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"Her name was Emma, Emma Hollis. The girl at the cash register." Chad said.

"Oh, really?" Sonny asked.

Chad stood up. "That's all I'm telling you." He said.

"But Chaddddddddddddddddddddddddd." Sonny whined standing up too.

"Nope, sorry Sonshine. I mean Sonny." Chad said. The two just sorta stood there. "Bye." Chad said and took off running out the door.

Sonny sat down again at the table. After she finished her ice cream, she knew where she was going. She was going to go find a girl by the name of Emma Hollis.

* * *

Ok so this is short, but oh well. I wanted to stop this chapter here. but anyway, COMMENT!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok so this chapter is very, very, very, very, very, very, short. Thanks to all those who commented!

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Sonny had found Emma's adress on her I-Phone. When she arrived she chickened out and just sat in her car. "I have to do this." Sonny whispered to herself. She got out of the car and approached Emma's door. She pressed the door bell.

_Ding Dong_!

Sonny bit her lower lip. A girl around her age answered. "Hello." She said. She had carmel colored hair and blue eyes. She could be a model if she wanted to be.

"Hi, I'm Sonny. Are you Emma Hollis?" Sonny said.

"Um, yah. Can I help you?" Emma asked.

"Um, yah. Well, I noticed you used to work at Willa's ice cream and I was wondering if I could talk to you about these two boys who happened to go there all the time a while ago." Sonny said.

Emma, who hadn't understood a word she said, just nodded. "Um, how about you come inside." She said.

"Thank-you." Sonny said and walked in.

"Take a seat." Emma said gesturing to the couch.

Once they were both seated and comfortable Sonny began to talk. "Ok, well have you ever seen the shows So Random! or Mackenzie Falls?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, hey aren't you on So Random!" Emma asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point. You see, a couple of years ago, two of the actors came to Willa's were you used to work." Sonny said.

"I remember that! Chad Dylan Cooper and Nico Harris would come like everyday." Emma said.

"Ok, now do you remember the last time they came in together?" Sonny asked.

"Yah." Emma said.

"OK, do you have any idea what Chad said to you before they left?" Sonny asked.

"Not from memory." Emma said. "But I wrote it in my diary! I'll go get it." she exclaimed jumping off the couch and running out of the room.

Sonny sat still. She was about to find out another part to the story, perhaps all of it. She swallowed.

Emma came bouncing into the room. "Just let me find the date." She said. Emma began flipping through pages, then stopped on one.

"I think this is it." Emma said reading the pages.

She handed the book to Sonny. Sonny began to read. Once she was finished, she understood everything completly.

"They are such dorks!" Sonny exclaimed.

She handed the diary back to Emma. Emma tilted her head in confusion. "Listen, can you be at the Condor Studios on Wednesday at lunchtime?" Sonny asked.

"Sure, but why?" Emma said.

"Chad and Nico need to settle some issues and your the only one who can help them." Sonny said standing up. "Thank-you so much!"

"I would say your welcome, but I don't really know what to say it for." Emma said.

"You will." Sonny said giving Emma a hug. "On Wednesday."

Sonny ran out the door.

* * *

On the way home, Sonny called Tawni, Grady, and Zora, and told them everything that had happened and what Emma's diary had said. Together they hatched a plan. Zora and Grady would get Nico to come to the cafateria, and Tawni and Sonny would somehow convence Chad to come, and then, the plan would begin.

COMMENT!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok so this is longer than my other chapters I think. The story is almost done! Please comment and tell me if you like it so far. Thanks to all who commented! = )

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Sonny ran down the halls on Wensday morning. If her plan went right, June 23rd wouldn't be filled with tears, and Chad and Nico might even be friends. That's the problem with Sonny though. Since when does her plans ever work out. They usually make things _worse. _But Sonny was sure that this plan would work. She may have failed in the past, but it all worked out for the better good.

She rushed into her dressing room. It was eight o'clock, around the time everyone usually started showing up at the studio. Sonny had convenced Mr. Condor to close the cafateria, so when the time came, Chad and Nico could work everything out in privacy. Mr. Condor had also grown tired of the rivalry between the two shows, and wanted it to be fixed. Sonny picked up her phone and dialed Emma's number.

"Hello." Emma said.

"Hey, I just called to make sure your still coming, and have the plan down." Sonny said. The day before, she had called Emma and explained what she needed to do.

"Yep." Emma said. "I hope this works."

"You and me, both." Sonny said.

"I got to go." Emma said. "My mom wants me to do my chores."

"Ok. I'll see you at lunch. Bye." Sonny said.

"Bye." Emma said hanging up. Sonny grabbed her coat and went to rehersal.

* * *

There was only an hour till lunch. The So Random cast had just finished rehersal. Sonny had gathered Grady, Tawni, and Zora. "Mission Remember Me, begining now." She said. "Go do your jobs."

Tawni and Sonny ran one way, while Grady and Zora ran the other. Tawni and Sonny stopped in front of the entrance to Mackenzie Falls. "Ok, so let's review the plan." Tawni said.

"First we go in and get Chad's attention." Sonny said.

"Then we convence him to come to the cafateria." Tawni said.

"That's it." Sonny said.

"Short plan." Tawni said before running toward the entrance.

Sonny and Tawni had to wait twenty minutes for Chad to finish filming. "Hey, Chad!" Sonny exclaimed when the director called a lunch break.

"What are you two doing here?" Chad asked walking up to them with a script and a water bottle in his hands.

"We need to talk to you about something." Sonny said.

"What?" Chad asked. Only Sonny and Tawni didn't know. They didn't plan what they would say to convence Chad, only that they had to convence him.

"This is something we should have added to the plan." Tawni whispered so low only Sonny could hear her.

"I'm waiting." Chad said annoyed.

"Well, what we wanted to talk to you about, what we've come to say -" Tawni began trying to stall.

"We saw that someone drew a beard on your picture in the cafateria , and thought you should know!" Sonny said.

Chad gasped, dropping his water bottle and script and taking off in a run for the cafateria. "Go with him." Sonny said. "I got to go see if Emma is here yet."

"Ok." Tawni said and took off in a run.

Sonny ran back to her dressing room. Emma was sitting on Sonny's make-up chair.

"Hey!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Hey." Emma said standing up and giving Sonny a hug. "Are we ready to do this?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Sonny said.

The two teenagers ran toward the cafateria. "You stay here until I give you the signal." Sonny said.

"OK." Emma replied.

"OK." Sonny said. She then slipped into the cafateria.

"I don't see a beard!" Chad exclaimed.

"It's on there somewhere." Tawni said.

"Hey!" Sonny said running up.

"Hey." Chad said still looking at his picture.

Sonny looked around the room. Nico, Zora, and Grady were sitting at a table near the window.

"You know what Chad, I don't think it's there." Sonny said. "Why don't we all sit over at that table?"

"OK." Chad said.

Grady got up with Zora and Nico and approached the table Sonny, Tawni, and Chad were sitting at. "Hey, Nico, let's sit with these guys." He said smoothly. He was playing his role nicely, as any actor would.

"Um, ok." Nico said taking a seat next to Tawni.

"I'm going to get myself some frozen yogert. Does anyone else want any?" Sonny said standing up and standing behind Nico.

"Yah, Chad." Tawni said placing her hand on his arm. "Want some yogert?"

In seconds Nico and Chad were handcuffed to their chairs. "Hey!" Nico exclaimed.

"What the heck is going on?" Chad exclaimed.

Grady, Tawni, and Sonny pushed Nico and Chad out into the middle of the room, where there was space. Sonny stood up in front of them.

"Alright, we are going to fix a problem!" Sonny exclaimed. "Now, the only thing Nico will tell us is basic. You guys we're bestfriends, you got into a fight, and then you were no longer friends. The only thing Chad will tell us is the cash registers name. Emma Hollis."

"Stupid!" Nico yelled at Chad.

"Nico!" Sonny said. "We're fixing a problem, not causing another."

"Sorry." Nico said though he didn't sound sorry at all.

"Well, I did a little research." Sonny said crossing her arms. "May I introduce, Emma Hollis!"

Emma came walking in. Chad's jaw dropped in shock, as did Nico's. "Cashregister Girl!" Nico exclaimed.

"Yes, she is cashregister girl." Sonny said. "And she is the reason for everything!"

"Hey!" Emma said.

"Oh, sorry. Not everything. Just a bit of it." Sonny said.

"Here's how it went down." Sonny said. "You two came into Willa's, and Chad went up to talk to Emma. While Chad _tried_ to flirt, Emma only had eyes for Nico."

Tawni, Grady, and Zora fake gasped.

"Yes, yes. It's true." Sonny said dramatically. "Chad and Nico's friendship died because of a girl. Because Chad was jealous, and Nico has some patience issues, waiting for Chad to get over it, their friendship fell apart." Sonny wiped and imaginary tear away. "Stupid!" she exclaimed, the dramatic moment over.

"Haven't you ever heard of pals before gals!" Tawni exclaimed. "I know we're amazing and all, but seriously."

Chad and Nico looked down at their laps. "I know I was being stupid." Chad said.

"I know I wasn't pacient." Nico said.

"Then why aren't you friends. Make-up!" Sonny exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Chad." Nico said looking up.

"I am too, buddy." Chad said. With the hand that wasn't attached to his chair he did a weird handshake with Nico.

"You want to go to the movies with me and Grady?" Nico asked.

"Omg!" Sonny exclaimed to Tawni and Zora. "That went _way_ better than I thought it would."

"Look, I'm glad we're friends again and all, but I can't be seen in public with _you_. Your a Random." Chad said.

"What?" Nico said.

"Oh no." Sonny said.

"I can't be seen in public with you. Don't take it personally, I wouldn't be seen in public with anybody from So Random." Chad said.

"I can't believe you! I can't believe I thought we could go back to the way it was before. When we were _friends_." Nico said. "I'm out of here!" Nico tried to stand but found he couldn't because of the handcuff. He simpily picked up his chair and walked away with it.

Tawni, Zora, and Grady followed,including Emma, but Sonny stayed behind. It was silent. "Can you unlock me?" Chad asked.

"You just had a chance to make-up with your _best_- friend, and you ruined it. It not supposed to matter what Nico's reputation is! Or what show he's on! It only matters what he means to _you_, not the press!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Sonny-" Chad began but Sonny cut him off.

"No, Chad. Nico was willing to forgive. He was willing to forget what happened! And then you had to go and be a jerk. Nico wanted his old friend back. Is he still in you? Can you remember him?" Sonny asked staring at Chad. She was so angry she was crying.

"I bet you don't." Sonny said. "Because if you did, you would be running after Nico. _Wanting_ to be his bestfriend."

She threw the keys onto Chad's lap. "Unlock yourself." She said. "You disgust me."

* * *

COMMENT! Only two chapters left!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Only one chapter after this one. I wrote the song I put in here, so no stealing. PLease enjoy and make sure to comment!

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Chad never showed up to work the next day, or the day after that. He kept to himself at his house. Alone.

Sonny wanted to fix things though. But she didn't have any idea how! She decided she was going to sing a song. But not just any song. A song about Chad and Nico.

Nico kept to himself also. He came to work, but didn't have the bouncv in his step that he used to have. It was like everything was black and white. One minute it was beautiful, the next so plain.

Two minutes before showtime, when Sonny was to sing, Sonny got a call from Chad.

"What do you want, Chad." Sonny said into her phone. She was still angry with him.

"I'm coming to fix things." Chad said.

"What?" Sonny asked but Chad hung up. They were in the middle of the show, how was Chad going to fix things.

"Welcome to the stage, Sonny Menrue!" A loud cheer rose from the audience.

"Here goes nothing." Sonny said running on stage.

* * *

Chad ran inside the studio. The show was almost over. Actually in five minutes it would be over. While running he ran into a certain perky brunette. "Chad! What are you doing here? And what was up with that phone call?"

"I have to do something, Sonny. I may have messed up before, but I can't lose my bestfriend again. Can you please help me?" Chad asked.

Sonny looked up at Chad. She smirked looking at what was in Chad's hands. She finally knew what was in the notebook. "Fine, but you have to do it my way." Sonny said smirking.

"Oh no." Chad said.

* * *

Sonny had convinced Marshall to cut out the last five minutes of the show for something special. Marshall didn't even know what it was, but he decided to trust Sonny. Him and the rest of the So Random! cast were sitting in the audience. Sonny took her spot in-between Tawni and Zora.

"What's going on?" Tanwi asked.

"Yah, why did we cut out the last sketch?" Zora asked.

"Just wait and see." Sonny said. Then as an a afterthought, added. "And pray."

"Now playing us out, star of Mackenzie Falls, is Chad Dylan Cooper!" The annoucer man for So Random! said.

Tawni and Zora's jaw dropped, as well as everyone elses. "Oh Sonny." Tawni said shaking her head. "When will you learn?"

They all turned their attention to Chad. "Um, hi, everybody." Chad said waving to the crowd. "This wasn't how I origanlly planned this, but well, this is how it ended up. Um, basically, I'm going to sing a song." Chad said. "Here we go."

_'_

_Got a little ahead,_

_of myself,_

_Got a tiny bit scared,_

_I was losing evryone else,_

_So I did what I do,_

_And I ended up losing,_

_you..._

_Locked myself up, _

_So no one could get in,_

_But now I'm opening up,_

_Can we start over again,_

_Am I even breaking,_

_through..._

_You may not,_

_regonize me._

_You probably thought,_

_All the love was and is dying,_

_All I want is you to remember..._

_'_

_(chorus)_

_I messed up, _

_And I know it,_

_Forgive me, _

_What can I do to show it,_

_Can you regonize me,_

_I used to,_

_Play ping-pong,_

_And write,_

_Really stupid songs,_

_I need to know,_

_and I need to see,_

_Do ya remember me..._

_Guess what,_

_I messed up,_

_I'm still the same guy,_

_Who likes to have hot wings as a side,_

_I know,_

_I'm a little different,_

_But now seeing my mistake,_

_Ya can just forget it,_

_I'm here,_

_And here's my all,_

_Do you even care,_

_Or should I have done something normal,_

_Like give ya a call_

_(Chorus)_

_Shut-up!_

_Dont you dare leave,_

_Shut-up!_

_And listen to me,_

_(Chorus)_

_Cause I know I messed up, I really messed up!_

_Do ya remember me?_

As Chad finished he stared into the crowd. Nico was shell shocked.

"Do you," He asked, looking at Nico, "remember me?"

"No, I don't remember _Chad Dylan Cooper_." Nico said.

Chad's face fell. All the color drained. Sonny stared at Nico. He was smiling.

"But I do remember _Chad_." Nico said.

* * *

Comment! The next chapter is how everything turns out. So please continue reading. I'll post it soon.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok, here is the last chapter to Remember Me? I hope you guys liked it. It kinda got suckier as the story continued. That's prbably because I'm really lazy. Anyway, I may take this down and make a better one. Ya know, correct grammar and make it less confusing. Anyway that will be a long time away though. I need to finish some of my other stories.

I'de like to give a special thanks to these people:

Threewordseightletters

White angel1029

Sienna hearts Disney Couples

Bluesterluvschanny

DariusWOW

Marisa

Smile. Laugh. Shine. - u rock

I Know Love Hurts 2010

Tallipop

MirandaKP

Channylover08

cassy

Thanks so much for your reviews. You all totally made my day. This chapter just concludes the story basically so I hope you guys enjoy as well as anyone else. = ) Thanks so much for commenting!

* * *

CHAPTER 8

So here's where the story ends, you can say. Well, not really ends, but where I stop writing it. The notebook, that Sonny found, was filled with songs_. Amazing_ songs. Nico and Chad actually made an album. It was the top selling album in the entire world. It's name? Remember Me? Remember Me? was it's name.

Emma became a model. It wasn't a shock to anyone really, except maybe her mother. And after things had settled down, Emma became Nico's girlfriend. Chad didn't mind. He had his eyes on a certain perky brunette.

Tawni was Tawni. She still made Sonny finish all those boxes alone.

Grady was still one of Nico's best buds. And soon, he became one of Chad's best buds. Until all three of them were_ unbreakable_.

Zora was Zora. She pretty much stayed in the vents.

And in the end, June 23rd wasn't such a bad day anymore. A day of celebration actually. Nobody cried, or stayed home. They celebrated together. Actually they threw a party. Everyone was invited. Sonny, Emma, Tawni, Zora, and of course Grady. Chad even let Zac Efron come.

But while everyone was laughing and smiling and dancing, Chad and Nico would slipp away. They would jump in Chad's convertible (Which sometimes Chad would let Nico drive) and go off. They never told anyone, and no one ever knew.

But Sonny had her suspisions. Well, ok, they weren't suspisions because she followed them once. The two best buddies would go to a little ice cream parlor on th outskirts of Hollywood. You know the one. Barly anyone knew of it, but anyone who did couldn't get enough of it. What was it's name? Oh yah!

Willa's.

* * *

Ya, really short but oh well. = ) Thanks for reading!


End file.
